What's a Luffy?
by ShadowDragon1717
Summary: At a young age, Luffy is kidnapped and sold as a slave. But what happens when he loses his memory. He's alone in more ways than one but maybe these siblings will welcome him.
1. Prologe

_**Prologue: The Big Question.**_

Little feet pat across the wooden stage with the sound of chains rattling. Terrified glazed eyes stare at the dark audience, wondering who all these people are. Standing center stage he feels chills creep over his skin as they look back, instinctually fearing the crowd. Quickly hides behind a stranger holding his chains leg, peeking slightly.

 _"Now for our next merchandise is number seventeen. A young boy all the way from the east blue, a shy one at that."_ A voice calls out to his side. Suddenly the leg moves away instead forceful nudges the boy further forward of the stage. _"You may ask why you want a young thing? Well this a special slave, as he is the blood relative of the Marine hero, Garp the fist." Gasps and whispers spread across the room. "Yes, this wonderful boy here is none other than the mans grandson, Monkey D. Luffy."_

The auctioneer continues to brag about the boy and how useful he can be as he walks up to the tiny boy and unlocking the collar around his neck. _"Not only that, he's extremely durable as he's eaten one of the devil fruits, making him into a rubber man,"_ the man exclaims. Pinching and pulling one of the boys cheeks to demonstrate his point before it snapping back. Clamping the metal back on, he returns to his podium.

 _"An amazing specimen and of course the slave is in perfect condition, yet to be touched. Now we'll be starting the bidding at 50,000 beri's?"_ Continuously hands raise with shouts, the number growing higher.

 _"500,000 beri's!"_ A deep voice yells, silencing the whole room.

Luffy body trembled as he peered through the audience, at the bidder. Standing out from the rest in his white space suit and large cane raised above him. The holy demon claiming the boy.

Fear is what filled Luffy as he sat on the lit stage, his eyes dry and puffy from crying previously. Multiple questions scattered his brain but one screamed out from the rest.

 _'What's a Luffy?'_

 **AN: Hey guys! I know it's short but really I think that how** **I'm going to do this story so it's little an often, hopefully. Anyway after reading so much fan fiction I got interested in Luffy being a slave and came across so many amazing fanfics. Though sadly some has stopped updating. So I've had short story in my head for a while now and thought I should just write and see how it ends. (I'm not telling the idea as it will spoil the next chapters, but have a guess.)**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Know Your place

**Chapter One: Know Your Place**

As soon as the hammer slams, Luffy is swiftly taken off the stage. An employee guides him into the back and locks him into a large cell. Luffy curiously looks around noticing other people with a similar collar that he wore. They barely acknowledge him when he had entered, handing their heads sullenly. Luffy wondered why they seem to so hollow, their eyes dull of colour.

It seems like hours as he watches constantly people from the cage disappearing then returning later. Though at one point a large man leaves, but while he was gone Luffy heard loud noises from inside the building. He wonders what it's about, only catching mummers from the guards about biting and blood, in the end the man didn't return.

"Seventeen, time to go," an employee calls as he unlocks the large cage. He stands there expectantly, staring at him. Luffy gives a confused look at the older man, not sure what the man wanted from him. "Come on boy," the employee waves Luffy over, which the small raven stumbles from the floor and trots over to the gate. His round eyes staring back at the man as the other crouches in front of him. The man stands back up once attaching a long chain to his collar, tugging Luffy along.

Luffy follows obediently behind, stumbling a few times as he fell behind. The two walk for a few minutes, turning around the final corner and reveals a large door with multiple figures standing at the bottom of it. Recognizing two of them as the auctioneer and the bidder, for some reason he felt frighten of the bubble helmet man.

"Here you are Mr. Disco," The handler exchanging the chain to the funky looking auctioneer. Mr. Disco quickly shoos him away before turning back to the bidder, in a slight bow.

"Sorry for the in convince. Here's your new slave, Lord Roswald." He pushes Luffy forward, so much that he trips and grabs onto anything close. Hearing many panicked gasps Luffy opens his eyes, raising his head to be faced with the white clothed man enraged as Luffy's tiny hands cling to the soft coat.

"M- My lord," Mr. Disco stutters at the incident. 'Thud', Luffy is flies across the rough ground, scraping his side.

"How dare you touch me, you insolent filth." The Celestial Dragon yells, cane raised from hitting Luffy across the face. Luffy's become glassy as his fingers brush against the burning cheek.

"I apologize, Lord Roswald. It seems the boy hasn't been trained so doesn't understand his place." The auctioneer grits his teeth and yanking Luffy back up by his chain, causing him to yelp.

"It'll learn soon enough where it stands," glaring down at a trembling Luffy.

"Of course, would Lord Roswald wish for us to train the boy?"

"No need, it's important that slaves are trained by their own masters. It's not difficult to educate the young, they learn quickly."

"Excellent choice," Mr. Disco hands over the slave's chain.

"Come Slave," Roswald tugs on the chain. Luffy shakes his head and standing his ground, reluctant to go with the scary man. "Come now!" The noble yells, harshly pulling Luffy forward making him trip, face first. The celestial ignores Luffy as he strolls a head, Luffy quickly climbs back up before his whole body's about to be dragged across the hard floor.

Gradually more men appear surrounding him and the noble, some dressed in shiny clothing and the rest in black suits. As soon as they exit the building, light immediately blinds Luffy's eyes.

When reopening them he is awe stricken at the sight. Large blue stripped mangroves stand tall higher than a giant, their roots covering the whole island. However, what was the bubbles, the size of a person, floating everywhere. Luffy's eyes sparkled, watching as the bubbles form from the grassy ground. Filled with excitement he bolts ahead but falls back, caught by his collar.

"Think you can run away," The celestial accuses Luffy.

"I want to play?" Luffy whines, pointing at the floating bubbles.

"Play? You'll do no such thing. Now come!" He yells, jerking the chain.

"No, I wanna play." Luffy exclaims.

"I order you to come!" Roswald orders once more. But Luffy continues to refuse, whining that he wants to play. The older man approaches Luffy, growling before striking the child with a kick. Luffy cries in pain, wheezing for air as he lands back onto the ground. He clutches his tummy from the cruel attack.

"You a slave, slave must listen to their masters. You **will** listen." The celestial says, stomping his boot down onto Luffy. "You are my slave!"

 **AN: Poor innocent Luffy doesn't understand his situation at all. Maybe things will get better in the next chapter.**

 **By the way I'm trying to not over do the details, after all I want this to be short chapters but I hope you like what I left. Now you're probably wondering when we'll meet the 'siblings', I reassure you that we'll meet them in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's not much but I guess it's something. Keeping on commenting, good or bad I like either.**


	3. Small hope

**Chapter two: Small hope**

The Celestial Dragon was horrible. He had kicked Luffy 'til he was satisfied, even then he was dragged by his collar harshly as he fell behind his 'master'. He was lead to a large ship and pulled into a small room. Now Luffy stares at the scary man, with fear.

"You, make sure he doesn't move. This needs to be perfect." Saint Charles commands one of his men, who swiftly yanks Luffy's collar.

Luffy yells as the guard pin him down over a bench. There was an unsettling silence and Luffy struggles against the man's hold. 'What are they doing?' He panics. Without warning a raw scream ripped through Luffy's throat, accompanied by a small hissing. His back burned and begged for it to stop. But the 'Master' continued to press the hot iron rod into his skin. The last thing he sees is the smile of a Cheshire cat, followed by dark laughter.

Two figures stare at the small figure that the guard had just thrown in with them. They weren't shocked to see a child here; after all, they had been brought here about the same age. They whispered low so not draw the guard's attention but as soon as the man left, the green haired girl's chest tightens, at the small trembling form and the helpless cries.

"Sonia, what are you doing?" The redhead exclaimed, staring at her sister with worried eyes as the other had begun to move to the new figure.

"He's just a child, Mari." The older sister starts to hover over the tiny figure. Her eyes sadden, seeing all the cuts and bruises. She grits her teeth, finding the all too familiar symbol of the "The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon", a pang of anger pass through her as it always did seeing the brand. It was still fresh and needed treatment.

Another gasp escapes the boy and Sonia sympathized with him, knowing the agony the other was feeling. Reaching out she warily picks the child up, brings them back to her sister in the corner.

"Mari, pass the water and rags." The other was hesitant but did as instructed. Retrieving the bucket of water and cloth, though she eyed her sister with a troubled look before looking down to the boy. It wasn't that she didn't want to help him, she had other concerns.

Mari placed the bucket beside the other before Sonia gave a couple more instructions. She then split the rag in two, passing over one piece before stripping the other into smaller bits.

Sonia gently washed the boy's bare torso gently with her rag that had been soaked with water. Heart clenching cries continue as the cloth caressed over each wound. Satisfied once he was clean, Sonia takes the strips of rags from Mari and wraps them over the brand so the child wouldn't agitate it when he woke.

"Why did you help him?"

"He reminds me of us." Sonia holds him close to her, observing as his breath evened out and began to slumber with a peaceful expression. Mari notices how her sister was acting and speaks out.

"You know, she'll be furious when she returns and finds him. You'll have to let him go." Sonia responds with a curt nod. Mari wasn't completely reassured but left it.

Sonia lowers the boy so that he was laying comfortably in her large lap. The two sisters smile when they watch as he snuggled closer to her body. However, moments later both become concerned for the boy, knowing as the day slowly passed what was to come.

 **AN: Don't worry Luffy you're not alone anymore! I know it's been a long time for this story to update. Honestly, I was planning to do it regularly but that failed. Sorry about that. Anyway, hope you like this small chapter.**

 **Oh, and I guess I should warn you but this will slightly get darker as we go.**


	4. Names

**Names**

It's dark yet warm like a summers night. He tries to huddle closer to the warmth but pain shoots through body complaining of the movement. 'Why do I hurt?' He whines. Voices whisper 'Whose is it?' Eyes flutter open tiredly. It was still quite dark he was just able to make out to large blurry forms. His body trembles at the blurry figure, which more numbing pain burst out. He cries.

"He's awake." Eyes turning to gaze down at him, frightening him further, they were so big. "Shh, it's okay," The gentle voice spoke again, feeling a hand treading through his hair soothingly that he relaxes into. Slowly the figures become clear revealing two women, one with green hair, the other ginger. He realizes it's the green haired woman stroking his head as he lays on her lap, he smiles brightly at her.

The women seemed stunned by his smile, something seems to cross their mind before the green haired lady smiles back while the other woman looks upon him confused.

"Can you try to sit up?" He gives an unsure nod. The woman holding him carefully moves him up though still letting his little body lean by hers, she was a nice lady.

"Could you tell us your name?"

"Name?"

"You don't know?" The ginger asked looking horrified. She looks to the other resulting in a few hurried whispers, he couldn't catch anything they said just seeing the grim faces before they turned back to him. "So what do we call you?"

"Filth?"

"No, no, no. that's not a name. Try again?" The nice lady gave him an encouraging smile, yet it seemed strained.

"Slave?" Her smile falters.

"What did they call you when you were being sold?" She asks again.

"When there were all those scary faces?" The women nod at him. For a moment the boy scrunched his face up as he started to think. "Luffy?" He responds, though not exactly sure if that was right.

"Okay, we'll call you Luffy." The woman seeming relieved by his answer. "I'm Sonia and this is my sister, Mari" She gestures to the ginger-haired woman, still watching him unsurely. He gives the other a smile "Hi, I'm Luffy."

She doesn't speak for a moment instead looks to the other woman, she sighs at the pleading look she is sent. Next looks back down the small child still waiting expectantly. "Nice to meet you Luffy, I'm Mari." Something inside her warms up seeing the boy's grin brighten at her answer, Mari gives a small smile back. How could a child smile in such a place?

 **Yay, I'm back! Love hearing you are liking this story. Many of you liking slave Luffy being involved with the sisters. I'm actually doing this cause I've read so many Luffy slave fic which I love. But always wondered why he hadn't at least had an encounter with them.**

 **By the way, if you guys can throw in ideas on how Luffy will melt Boa's ice cold heart this time that would be fantastic.**

 **Also, I know some of you are asking for me to write longer chapters. Sorry, writing small chapters helps me relieve some stress from writing my longer chapters in my other stories. Especially when I get writer's block.**


End file.
